Wolfenstein Wiki:User access levels
There are five kinds of users with additional powers in the Wolfenstein Wiki. * Propagandaleiter (chat moderators) have the power to kick ban users from . * Schutzstaffel (rollbackers) have the power to roll back edits with just one click and mark edits as patrolled. * Führer (administrators) have the power to - in addition to the powers of a moderator - delete pages, protect pages and ban users from the wiki. * Oberführer (bureaucrats) differ from regular Führern in that they can give and revoke other people's administrative powers. * Roboter (bots) are special members that are controlled by computers to make repetitive, tedious edits. For details, please see . Propagandaleiter "Propagandaleiter" is Wolfenstein Wiki's spin on the chat moderator. Propagandaleiter are permitted to moderate . They may kick users, ban users, and make users they deem suitable into chat moderators themselves. Members of this group *In addition, all Führern and Oberführern have Propagandaleitern powers. Schutzstaffel "Schutzstaffel" is Wolfenstein Wiki's spin on the rollbacker. Schutzstaffel have the small ability to perform rollbacks- that is, to revert edits in one click, often from . This is useful in reversing vandalism. Members of this group *In addition, all Führern and Oberführern have Schutzstaffel powers. Führer "Führer" is Wolfenstein Wiki's spin on the administrator. Führer have many additional abilities over the regular user: they may delete pages, modify almost any page on the wiki, protect pages, and more. In addition, whether or not they are explicitly in the Propagandaleiter and Schutzstaffel groups, Führer automatically have the powers of those groups. Members of this group (inactive) (note: is a Robotern) *In addition, all Oberführern have Führern powers. Oberführer "Oberführer" is Wolfenstein Wiki's spin on the bureaucrat. Oberführer have the ability to make other users into Propagandaleiter, Schutzstaffel, Führern, or Oberführern, as well as the ability to remove these powers (except for Oberführer). In addition, whether or not they are explicitly in the Propagandaleiter, Schutzstaffel, and Führer groups, Oberführer automatically have the powers of those groups. Members of this group (inactive) (founder of this wiki, inactive) Roboter :See also: '' "Roboter" is Wolfenstein Wiki's spin on the '''bot'. Roboter are computers, which are commanded to edit the wiki automatically at a rapid rate, in simple ways that would be tedious. Roboter can only be designated by Wikia Staff, but they are operated by local users. Members of this group (operated by User:Elecbullet) User rights requests If you feel you would like to join any of the groups above, use the below form. Fill in your name for the "(Your user name)" and click the button, then follow the instructions. One exception is the Propagandaleiter (chat moderator) group. Members may be placed in this group by not only Oberführer but Führer and other Propagandaleiter. Another is the Roboter group- this can only be decided by Wikia Staff, and further bots are not needed anyway. This page is for applications for advanced user access levels. To create one, make sure that you have read and understand Wolfenstein Wiki:User access levels and believe that you are willing to put forth the extra effort necessary to be deserving of extra rights. type=create buttonlabel=Create new user access level request editintro=MediaWiki:User access level request preload=MediaWiki:User access level template default= /(Your user name) Current requests